Yes, I'm Willing
by WonKYunJae
Summary: Dont Like? Dont Read! NC21, M story/Buah jatuh tak akan jauh dari pohonnya bukan?. Begitupun Choi Minho yang sama sama '...' seperti daddynya./2Min, WonKyu Choi Family Story/Slight EunHae, HunHan, YunJae, and other Pair/. o.O.o Fanboy o.O.o /
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I'm Willing.

Author: WoniIzumiKyunnie

Pair: 2Min, WonKyu, And Other.

Cast: Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Suho And Other.

Ganre: Romance, Rape, Family

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi/Boys x Boys/Boys Love, M-preg, Rape, Hard NC/Sumut Scane, OCC. Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Disclaimer: Semua cast, gambar, dan nama-nama tempat di Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja, karena semua hanya milik yang maha pencipta.

^^Happy Reading^^

Author Pov's.

"baby kenapa kau selalu menghindar setiap hyung sentuh eoh?" tanya seorang namja super tampan yang sedang menatap namja cantik berpadu manis di hadapanya, agak kesal, pasalnya namja manis di hadapanya yang notabenya adalah istri sahnya, selalu menolak setiap kali di ajak melakukan 'hubungan' badan oleh namja tampan yang bernama choi siwon itu padahal, itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting dan wajib baginya, untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang selalu tak terpuaskan akhir akhir ini, akibat penolakan dari istrinya dengan alasan capek lah, anak anak lah, dan sebagainya. Membuat ia frustasi, apalagi jika melihat tubuh istrinya yang semakin hari semakin menggiurkan untuk di santap habis, uugghh itu membuatnya gila, walau kadang kadang istrinya memberi blow job atau hand job, bila ia sudah tidak tahan, namun ia tak pernah puas, memang waktu istrinya memberikan blow job atau hand job itu sangat sangat nikmat dan membuat ia melayang. namun yang di sayangkan, istrinya hanya memberikan ia keluar 2 - 3 kali, setelah itu ia harus bermain solo di kamar mandi. tapi jika ia sedang berada di kantor dan istrinya mengantarkan makan siang, lalu ia meminta jatahnya, selalu istri cantiknya beri sampai ia puas. Tapi sialnya, pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk membuat ia super sibuk, otomatis waktu untuk 'mencari kenikmatan' hanya sedikit. Dan itu membuat ia frustasi.

"iss hyuuuung, semalam kan sudah aku beri! Lihat darah di badcover eoh, itu sakit kuda pabbo!" kesal kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencubit cubit pinggang suaminya,

Semalaman, ia melayani nafsu suaminya yang tak pernah puas itu, apalagi ukuran junior suaminya itu tak bisa di bilang kecil, membuat lubangnya terasa di bagi dua walau ia sudah sering melakukanya dengan suaminya itu, tapi rasa sakit setiap junior panjang suaminya masuk ke dalam lubangnya tak pernah hilang, walau sudah memakai lubicat atau suaminya bermain agak pelan tapi sakitnya tak pernah hilang. Eehhh tapi kadang kadang, suaminya bisa membuat ia melayang dan melupakan sakit itu. Karena masalah itu dan satu masalah 'lagi', ia sering menolak ajakan suaminya untuk memuaskan hasrat besar suami bertenaga kudanya itu.

"tapi baby hyung ingin lagi, lagian kan sekarang hari minggu" bujuk siwon memelas.

"tidak, sekarang minho ada di rumah hyung, nanti kalau ia mendengar suara suara kau yang begitu keras otokke?"

"kamar inikan kedap suara baby, dan yang mendesah keras itu kau, ayolah 5 r..."

"tidak choi pervert won! Kau tahu itu rasanya sakit tuan choi yang maha pervert, dan kau selalu meminta lebih huh dasar pervert" potong kyuhyun

"tapi dulu kau selalu mau hyung ajak baby, dan kau selalu membiarkan hyung melakukannya sampai hyung lelah kan baby.."

Memang benar apa yang di katakan suaminya, waktu dulu ia tak pernah menolak ajakan suami pervert nya, bahkan ia sering menggodanya, tapi semenjak kejadian 'itu' ia kerap kali menolaknya dan tak mau menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya itu.

"tapi sekarang kan minho ada di rumah hyuuuung" masih tetap menolak.

"baby minho itu sudah 18 tahun, ja.."

"tapi aku harus tetap menjaganya hyung aku takut hal buruk menimpanya" rengek kyuhyun sambil memukul mukul pelan dada bidang suaminya.

"hyung akan mencarikan minho baby s-.."

"tak perlu hyung, aku masih bisa kok, mengurus hyung dan minhhhho" potong kyuhyun manja, cara ampuh membuat suaminya memg ia kan apa katannya

"kau memang mommy yang baik baby, tapi hyung tak mau kau kelelahan, dan eehem akhir akhir ini hyung kurang terurus eoh.." kata siwon sambil senyum senyum tak jelas di akhir ucapanya.

"dasar raja kuda pervert!" kesal kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"kenapa? ...apa kau mem-..." tanya siwon hati hati, tapi sebenarnya ia juga marah dan takut. Namun pertanyaannya di potong kyuhyun

"apa? Kau mau menuduhku selingkuh Choi Siwon?" marah kyuhyun dan ia langsung menaiki tubuh atletis suaminya,

"ooouhhh-..." desah siwon nikmat, berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang menahan sakit.

'sakit...' batin kyuhyun kesakitan, tapi ia tahan. Demi hyungnya!

Bagaimana mungkin tidak sakit jika tubuhnya di masuki benda keras panjang dan besar dari semalam tak di lepas lepas, dan posisi sekarang membuat semua batang panjang suaminya masuk lebih dalam kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya sampai tak tersisa, ia juga merasakan benda tumpul panjang sang suami menggesek prostatnya dan seperti mengenai usurnya, sakit dan nikmat adalah yang saat ini di rasakan kyuhyun, tak memperdulikan darah yang menetes dari dalam recturm ketat yang penuh terisi dengan junior super besar dan panjang suaminya.

Sedangkan siwon kini memejamkan matanya menikmati juniornya di dalam lubang ketat, hangat dan lembut milik kyuhyun, yang memijat mijat junior besarnya secara teratur, memberi efek kenikmatan yang tak ada duanya.

"kau mau apa tuan choi pervert?" tanya kyuhyun dan mencubit kedua belah pipi siwon, pura pura marah.

"ouuhhh- baby... Kau yang terbaikkhh aah mmh-..." desah siwon saat kyuhyun menaik turunkantubuhnya sambir berpegangan pada kedua pundak siwon

"ooh... Wonnieehhhh-... Aahh mmmhh aah...ahh" desah kyuhyun begitu sexy di telinga siwon.

Siwon yang hanya diam dan mendesah, kini ikut menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya berlawanan dengan gerakan kyuhyun yang naik turun,

"aah...hyungghh...oouh...aah...fas-..trhhh...ouhh. ..ah ahh ah more hyunghhh...ahh"

"ne babyhhh...ohh.."

Keduanya terus bergerak berlawanan arah, mencari kenikmatan yang lebih. Siwon terus memaju mundurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih cepat karena istrinya sudah mulai lemas akibat kelelahan, ia terus menumbuk sweetspot istrinya dengan junior panjang dan besarnya. ketat, hangat, rapat, dan nikmat itu yang siwon rasakan sekarang, istrinya selalu bisa membuat ia lupa akan segala hal.

"aah...akkuu...keluar wonnhhhieh aaaahhh hah...hahh"

Mendengar rancauan itu, siwon berhenti bergerak, tak ingin cepat cepat klimaks, sedangkan kyuhyun semakin cepat bergerak naik turun ingin cepat cepat memuntahkan cairannya.

Lubang kyuhyun semakin mengetat, pijatan pijatan yang dirasakan siwon semakin membuatnya ingin klimaks, tapi siwon tak mau cepat klimaks, karna jika ia sudah mengeluarkan cairanya, istrinya pasti akan mengakhiri kegiatan favoritnya. karena itu, siwon berhenti bergerak, agar mengulur waktu klimaksnya.

"hyung aah... kenapa mmhh... ber-...henti aaah aaah ah...ah ah...aaaargghhhh haah...hah..."

Crot Crot Crot

Cairan putih itu keluar dari junior mungil tanpa bulu kyuhyun, mengenai dada dan perut siwon, dan ada yang sampai ke dagu suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun ambruk menindih tubuh suami tampanya yang sedang berusaha menahan sensasi pijatan dan cengkraman dari dinding dinding anus istrinya, yang sudah mencapai klimaks.

"baby pegangan yang kuat" perintah siwon dan refleks kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya yang ia tindih.

"aah ah...ahaaah aah ahh Pelaaah...hyungh...aah...ah...aaah" desah kyuhyun yang membuat siwon semakin cepat menusuk lubangnya.

"aaah...hiks...pelan...hyunghhh...aaah mmmh...aah hiks appo..." rintih kyuhyun mulai menangis, tapi seolah tuli, siwon tetap cepat dan brutal bergerak menusuk lubang ketat itu.

"eungh...mmmh aaah mmh...hyungh...pelannh mmmh" Kyuhyun berusaha tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aaah...hyung...a-ku aaargghhhh" rancau kyuhyun merasakan ingin klimaks yang ke duakalinya..

Crot crot crot

Seperma kyuhyun keluar mengenai perut siwon dan perutnya.

"ooh mmmmh...mmh...aah" desah siwon sambil menghisap kuat leher putig kyuhyun membuat tanda. Ia merasakan lubang istrinya mencengkram juniornya kuat dan membuat ia agak sulit bergerak.

"mmmh...sebentar-...lagi ooh...baby...ooohh mmhhh" desah siwon merasakan ia akan segera memuntahkan cairannya, efek jepitan keras yang di timbulkan lubang hangat kyuhyun pasca oransme.

"aaaarrrgghhhhh hah..haahh" desahan panjang siwon saat ia memuntahkan cairan putihnya di lubang ketat nan hangat istrinya, siwon terus memaju mundurka pinggangnya pelan, menikmati sisa sisa klimaksnya.

penuh, panas, dan nikmat yang kyuhyun rasakan, setiap suaminya mengeluar masukan pelan juniornya, saat itu juga seperma yang sudah memenuhi anusnya keluar disertai sedikit darah, melewati paha dalam siwon dan berakhir di sprai putih yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"euungghh.. hyung aku mau mandi..." pinta kyuhyun dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang suami. Sebenarnya ia sangat sangat lelah karena aktifitas ini dimulai dari tadi malam, dan tadi pagi ia melakukannya lagi, sungguh badannya terasa remuk, dan ia malas untuk mandi. Tapi kalau ia tetap diam dan tak menghentikan aktifitas melelahkan ini, bisa bisa suami pervertnya meminta lagi dan lagi.

"ayo kita mandi bersama baby" jawab siwon mempunyai maksud tertentu dalam jawabanya itu, yang kyuhyun sudah sangat hafal.

"tidak hyung, atau kau tak akan ku ber-..." tolak kyuhyun namun belum selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah di bungkam ciuman kasar sang suami.

"jangau ucapkan kata mengerikan itu lagi baby, hyung bisa mati" ujar siwon dramatis pada istrinya yang tengah mengatur nafas kembali.

"dasar kuda liar!" dengus kyuhyun dan dengan segera mengeluarkan benda yang masih tertancap sempurna di lubangnya itu.

"ssss kenapa begitu besar sih" kesal kyuhyun saat merasakan agak sakit saat 'benda' panjang dan gendut suaminya di cabut.

Darah dan seperma yang mengalir sedikit dari lubangnya adalah hal yang sudah biasa baginya, suaminya memang sangat sangat berutal saat melakukan hubungan seperti ini, hal ini terjadi akibat ia jarang memberikan jatah pada suaminya semenjak kejadian 'itu', dan seperti anak singa yang tak terurus, suaminya menjadi ganas. Tapi dulu saat sang suami meminta dan ia memberi langsung, siwonnya selalu lembut melakukan hubungan ini, tak pernah kasar sekalipun. Jadi inti permasalahan ini adalah suatu kejadian 'itu'.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang meninggalkan siwon yang kesal karena istrinya itu menolaknya lagi, dan karena juniornya agak tegang Siwon mengocok juniornya dengan tangannya, dan membayangkan kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan itu.

"mmmh kyuu...ohhh..." desah siwon menikmati permainan solonya,

"hyung, apa hyung ingin aku melayanimu lagi?" tanya kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, pertannyaannya membuat siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya yang akan segera terselesaikan, dan menatap istrinnya berbinar binar, lalu mengangguk antusias,

"ne baby ayo" dan turun dari ranjang,

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang sangat sangat pervert itu

"enak saja..."

Blam...

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya, kyuhyun masuk dan mengunci pintu itu lalu tertawa terbahak bahak,

"AWAS KAU CHOI KYUHYUN, KUHABISI KAU" teriak marah siwon karena tertipu oleh istrinya, padahal ia sudah sangat senang mendapat ajakan sang istri, namun ia ternyata ia hanya di evili istrinya itu, berani beraninya.

V

V

-Yes, I'M Willing-

V

V

'aaah...masteraah more...aaaah ahh...fast...' suara desahan yang keluar dari laptop yang sedang menampilkan 2 orang namja yang tengah melakukan gerakan gerakan sensual di layar laptop itu.

Seorang namja yang sedang melihatnya, dengan tangan yang sedang mengocok juniornya, sambil membayangkan bahwa ia yang melakukan adegan bercinta, yang terpampang di laptop itu.

"ooohh...mmmmhh...aargghhh..." desahnya penuh nikmat walaupun hanya mengocok dengan tangannya sendiri.

crot crot crot

desahan dan geraman nikmat yang keluar dari mulut namja itu, bersamaan dengan desahan desahan yang terdengar dari laptop di hadapannya,

"mmmhh...aaah aaarrgghhh..." geramannya menikmati oransme yang baru saja ia capai, cairan putih itu mengenai badcover dan tangannya, penis besar dan panjangnya yang terlihat melemas setelah ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, tangannya terulur mengambil tissu yang ada di meja naskah tempat tidurnya, mengelap cairan putih yang keluar dari kejantanannya yang berceceran di badcover, tangan, dan tentusaja penis besarnya.

"isss ini gara gara mommy dan daddy, konyol sekali" guman namja bernama lengkap choi minho itu kesal.

"apa bercinta asli itu nikmat? Kenapa daddy selalu menginginkan mommy melayaninya? Pasti nikmat sekali, andai saja, aku punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu, aku bisa tahu rasanya kan?" gumannya lagi.

Choi minho, anak dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun, adalah murid yang pintar dan populer di kalangan yeoja dan namja, hampir setiap hari ada yang menyatakan cinta padannya, namun anehnya ia selalu menolaknya, ia tak pernah berpacaran lagi semenjak kematian kekasihnya yang pertama.

Ia terus melihat gerakan gerakan yang di lakukan oleh dua namja yang sedang melakukan sex di laptopnya itu, namja yang pertama sebagai uke, memakai bando kelinci sedang menungging menerima tusukan tusukan sang same sambil mendesah nikmat, dan namja kedua yaitu sang same yang sedang menggerak gerakan tubuhnya cepat, menusuk nusuk lubang sang uke brutal sambil mendesah nikmat,

'aaah...master...ohh morree...' mohon sang uke pada samenya itu.

Sang same menghentikan gerakannya, dan mencabut penisnya dari lubang sang uke, ia mengambil sebuah vibrator berbentuk menyerupai penis, dan memastkannya pada lubang sang uke, hingga membua uke itu merintih

'nggggh aargghh...master'

Vibrator itu tertancap semburna dalam lubang uke itu, sang same terlihat menekan nekan tombol remot kecil di tanganny

'mmmh master...ooh more... fastthh...' pinta sang uke,

'AAAARRRRGGGGGHH' jerit sang uke saat tiba tiba saja, sang same memasukan paksa penisnya pada lubang penuh sang uke, hingga darah keluar dari lubang uke itu.

Minho melihat ekspresi sang same yang terlihat sangat sangat menikmati saat penisnya masuk ke lubang berisi vibrator itu, dengan pandangan penasaran.

'oooh...' desah sang same penuh kenikmatan, ia bergerak perlahan membuat sang uke yang memang sudah bisa menerima 2 benda di lubangnya mendesah keras.

'Tok tok tok'

Minho panik kala mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu dan dengan segera ia menutup laptopnya, dan ia yang sedang tak mengenakan apa apa hanya bisa menyelimuti ubuh polosnya sampai sebatas leher.

"masuk" teriak minho agak kesal, padahal penisnya sudah mengeras lagi. Tapi ketukan pintu itu mengganggunya.

'ceklekk' pintu itu terbuka menampilakan seorang maid yang sedang menunduk dalam dalam, kemudian ia masuk.

"apa?" tanya minho kesal, dan membuat maid itu lebih menunduk dalam lagi.

"mm-mianhe tuan muda, sa- saya maid p..engganti yang akan mem..-bereskan kamar t-...tuuan muda" jawab gugup maid itu,

"siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku?" tanya minho lagi, tak merubah ekspresi kesalnya.

"lee... ta-...emin imnida... Sa- saya...17 ta-...hun tuan" jawab taemin gugup, ia masih tak berani menatap tuan mudanya.

"kenapa kau menunduk? Kalau aku sedang berbicara tata aku" nada marah minho membuat taemin takut bukan main, takut, sangat takut.

"mi-...anhamnida tuan muda..." jawab taemin hampir ingin menangis, perlahan lahan ia mendongkakan wajahnnya, mengumpulkan keberanian menatap tuan mudanya,

Deg deg deg

Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar di hati minho kala melihat begitu cantiknya maid itu.

Minho mendudukan dirinya, membuat selimbut yang sampi di lehernya otomatis turun sampai sebatas pinggang. Dan taemin yang melihat itu, wajahnya menjadi terasa panas, semberaut merah menjalar di pipinya, bagaiman tidak memerah jika di perlihatkan tubuh toples yang ber ABS, sixpack, sexy, seorang namja?

"kau mau membereskan kamarku?" tanya minho menyeringai menakutkan, tanpa di sadari taemin

"n...e tuan muda" jawab taemin gugup, malu, dan risih.

"cepat bereskan" kata minho enteng, dan taeminpun mulai membereskan kamar itu.

Taemin membulatkan matanya sempurna kala melihat majalah majalah dewasa yang tergeletak di meja tuan mudanya itu, apalagi ia melihat majalah itu adalah majalah majalah gay, dengan risih ia membereskan majalah itu,

'aaaahhh...master ohh fastthh...ohh...ohh' suara itu mengejutkan taemin yang sedang menata kaset kaset game yang berserakan, dan menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari laptop di pangkuan tuan mudanya.

Taemin bergidik mendengar suara suara aneh yang keluar dari laptop tuan mudannya, ia tetap membereskan barang barang yang berantakan, walaupun suara suara itu menggangu telinganya.

"aaaargghhh" geraman panjang yang taemin kenal si pemilik suara itu membuatnya menoleh panik pada asal suara.

-To Be Countine-

Sorry Chandra gak bias balas review reader semua #bow

Tapi Chandra selalu baca kok, jadi jangan bosen review ne.

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm Willing.**

**Author: WoniIzumiKyunnie**

**Pair: 2Min, WonKyu, And Other.**

**Cast: Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Suho, And Other.**

**Ganre: Romance, Family, Drama, Rape.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Yaoi/Boys x Boys/Boys Love, M-preg, Rape, Hard NC/Sumut Scane, OCC. Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast, gambar, dan nama-nama tempat di Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja, karena semua hanya milik yang maha pencipta.**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

Mata taemin membulat seketika, melihat tuan mudanya kini sedang melakukan hal yang tak wajar, tak wajar menurutnya karena kini tuan mudanya itu sedang mengocok juniornya pelan walau tertutup selimbut, tak mempunyai malu, padahal ia ada di satu kamarkan, apa karena ia maid, apa pekerjaan sebagai maid begitu rendah?. Terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya dan pandangannya yang tak ia rubah, tak menyadari minho sedang menyeringai melihat taemin memperhatikannya.

Perlahan lahan, minho menyingkapkan selimbut yang menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya itu. Pergerakan tuan mudannya, dan penis yang mengacung panjang dan besar milik minho membuat taemin sadar dari duniannya, dan cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya membereskan kembali barang barang yang berantakan itu.

Kini tubuh Minho sudah tak tertutupi se helai benangpun, ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjangnya dengan kaki melayang, tangannya terus mengocok penisnya pelan dari tadi.

"hei! Apa kau mau menolongku?" tanya minho menyeringai. Taemin yang sedang membereskan kaset kaset game yang berserakan itu menoleh,

Bluss

Wajah taemin memerah sempurna melihat betapa besar, panjang dan gendutnya penis tuan mudannya itu, 'apa tuan mudanya itu tak punya malu?' fikir taemin merinding.

"ne tuan.." jawab taemin takut takut melihat senyum senyum yang menurutnya mesum tuan mudanya itu.

"bantu aku mengeluarkan 'sesuatu', kau mau?" tanya minho dan seringan menakutkan yang membuat taemin bergidig ngeri melihatnya.

"n-ne.." jawab taemin walau agak bingung dengan maksud tuan mudanya, 'mengeluarkan sesuatu' apa maksudnya.

"kemarilah.." perintah minho dan langsung di turuti taemin mendekatinya, sambil menunduk dalam dalam, malu, pipinya merona tak tertahankan.

"lebih dekat" perintah minho lagi menyuruh taemin mendekat, karena posisinya dan taemin memang agak jauh.

Taeminpun mendekat lagi, bau aneh yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya, kini begitu menyengat masuk ke hidungnya.

Minho menyering melihat maid itu menutup hidungnya, tapi ia agak heran mengapa yeoja di hadapannya tidak kaget melihat ia telanjang seperti ini, 'apa dia sudah biasa melihat tubuh telanjang namja?' fikir minho seenaknya. Kesal, jikalau benar berarti ia bukan yang pertama dilihatnya.

"tatap mataku!" perintah minho keras hingga membuat taemin lebih takut dari tadi, ia belum pernah dibentak sebelumnya.

Taemin menatap mata minho takut takut, entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdetak cepat. Mata itu menatapnya meremehkan seolah ia adalah benda menjijikan.

"berapa uang yang kau mau?" tanya minho membuat taemin tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu.

"ma - ...maksud tuan muda?" tanya taemin balik, tak mengerti, membuat minho mendacih pelan.

"ck berapa uang yang harus ku bayar untuk menikmati tubuhmu?" tanya minho membuat taemin sangat terkejut, bisa bisanya tuan mudanya ini menanyakan hal seperti itu, dia fikir dirinya seorang yang suka menjual tubuhnya demi uang.

"mi...anhe tuan muda, tidak seperti itu.." jawab taemin, membuat minho tertawa mengejek.

"sudahlah, kau jangan jual mahal! Aku tau kau sudah tak virgin lagi" sinis minho membuat mata taemin berkaca kaca.

"aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau" ujar minho sebelum menarik taemin dan menindihnya di kasur empuk itu.

"tuan muda...awww" pekik taemin saat merasakan tubuh berat minho menindih tubuh kecilnya. Dua tangannya minho tahan ke atas membuat taemin tidak bisa berontak.

"aku akan membayarmu jika kau sudah memuaskanku" kata minho sebelum menjelajahi leher taemin.

Mendapat perlakuan itu taemin memberontak namun tak ada hasil, ia sudah menangis. Mungkin ini adalah hari dimana direnggutnya 'kesuciannya' dan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan terbongkar.

"baby min.."

Namun tuhan berkehendak lain, suara yang berasal dari luar kamar, yang memanggil minho membuat minho kesal dan panik.

"kali ini kau ku lepaskan" desis minho cepat dan menjilat dagu taemin dan turun dari tubuh taemin dan berdiri lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Taemin bernafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian ia berdiri, menyeka air matanya dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat 'ulah' tuan mudanya itu, lalu membereskan cepat cepat semua benda yang berantakan di ruangan itu.

'ceklekk' pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan namja manis dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"selamat pagi " sapa taemin ramah sambil membungkuk ketika tahu bahwa yang datang adalah 'nyonya' rumah.

"pagi, eh kau siapa?" tanya sang 'nyonya' rumah a.k.a Choi Kyuhyun bingung, ia belum pernah melihat maid ini sebelumnya.

"lee taemin imn -..." jawab taemin namun di potong kyuhyun kala mendengar nama lee taemin.

"lee?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran. begitu mendengar marga lee, ia menjadi teringat dengan sahabat dekatnya waktu ia masih kecil.

"ne 'nyonya'?" bingung taemin, 'apa yang salah dengan marga lee' fikirnya.

"annio, kau terlihat masih muda?" tanya kyuhyun baru menyadari jika wajah taemin adalah wajah remaja belia.

"ne 'nyonya'" jawab taemin tak kalah ramah dari jawabannya tadi, walau ditanya agak ketus oleh kyuhyun.

"minho mana?" tanya kyuhyun bingung, tak ada minho di kamarnya, biasanya minho selalu masih tidur jika hari libur.

"t-tuan muda sedang di kamar mandi nyonya" jawab taemin agak gugup, mengingat apa yang tadi minho lakukan padanya, ada satu keinginan muncul untuk mengadukannya pada kyuhyun, namun sebelum itu suara panggilan mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"babykyuuu" teriak namja tampan yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar manaknya. Dan teriakan itu membuat kyuhyun menggerutu kesal lalu keluar kamar sang anak, meninggalkan taemin yang baru saja akan memberi tahu sesuatu.

"isss hyung, tunggu saja dibawah" kesal kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan membuat namja yang di panggil hyung itu langsung mengecup bibir itu.

"kau lama sekali baby, hyung kangen tau" kata namja itu dan langsung mendapat sebuah pukulan 'sayang' dari kyuhyun.

"minho sedang mandi hyung, ja - ..." jelas kyuhyun pada namja yang notabenya suaminya itu, namun di potong sang suami.

"apa kau mau memandikan minho?" potong siwon dengan nada dingin, yang membuat kyuhyun langsung menjitak keras kepalanya.

'pukk'

"apa hyung ingin aku memandikan minho? Baiklah akan ku mandikan" kesal kyuhyun dan berbalik berpura pura, namun tangannya langsung di tarik siwon hingga berbalik kembali dan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun ala bridal style membuat kyuhyun menjerit kaget.

"kyaaaaa hyung! Turunkan aku aku hanya bercanda tadi" panik kyuhyun, ia takut suaminya akan melakukan 'itu' lagi padanya. Menolaknya tadi saja sudah membuat janji, sekarang mau apa kalau suaminya meminta?.

"kebih baik kau mandikan hyung sekarang daripada minho baby" kata siwon menyeringai mesum, dan membuat kyuhyun panik.

"yak! Aku tak mau, ini masih sakit hyung turunkan akuuu" panik kyuhyun sambil meronta ronta agar siwon melepaskannya. Namun siwon tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan dengan senyum mesum di wajah tampannya.

'ceklek' pintu kamar di buka siwon, dan membuat kyuhyun lemas seketika, sebentar lagi ia akan 'disantap habis'.

Siwon menurunkan kyuhyun di ranjang perlahan, istrinya itu terlihat memejamkan matanya dan pura pura tak berdaya. Siwon tahu itu, ia membuka kaus V-nack yang ia kenakan dan membuka celana jeansnya, lalu melemparkannya sembarang arah.

"kita lakukan di kamar mandi" ujar siwon dan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun ala bridal style. Dan refleks kyuhyun membuka matanya dan berontak.

"hyung jangan, atau aku membatalkan perjanjian itu!" kata kyuhyun mengancam, membuat siwon berhenti melangkah, dan menatap istrinya.

"jika kau membatalkannya, kau akan menjadi 'tahanan ranjang' berminggu minggu, otokke?" tawar siwon menyeringai, jika perjanjiannya kyuhyun batalkan, ia tak akan segan segan membuat istrinya ini menjadi tahanan ranjang berbulan bulan.

"iiss apa hyung tak kasihan padaku?" tanya kyuhyun memelas, 'semoga siwonnie tidak jadi melakukannya' fikirnya.

"hyung selalu berbagi kenikmatan denganmu baby, dan kau juga tak kasihan dengan hyung?" tanya siwon tak kehabisan akal.

"bisakah hyung memberiku istirahat untuk lusa? Nanti aku kecapean dan jatah hyung hanya akan mendapat sedikit, jadi jangan ne" bujuk kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil berkitty eyes ria, membuat siwon berfikir, 'benar juga tapi - '

"baiklah hyung lepaskan sekarang, tapi ada syaratnya," ujar siwon menyeringai lagi, sepertinya ia mempunyai ide yang brilian.

"apa?" tanya kyuhyun agak takut, apalagi melihat senyum mesum siwon yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya itu, membuat ia bergidik.

"kita tambah waktunya menjadi 10 hari, otokke kau setuju sayang?" tawar siwon setelah menurunkan kyuhyun di ranjang, dan menindihnya, namun tak sepenuhnya menindih istrinya.

"mwo? 10 hari? tadikah hanya 3 hari hyung, kenapa banyak sekali, apa hyung mau membuatku lumpuh eoh?" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, imut. Membuat siwon tak tahan ingin menciumnya.

"kau mau ku makan eoh? Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!. 10 hari itukan sangat sebentar baby, jadi -" ujar siwon langsung mendapat suatu pukulan sayang di kepalanya, dari tangan nakal kyuhyun.

'tukk'

"pokoknya tetap 3 hari hyung!" tegas kyuhyun, namun tak menyurutkan energi siwon untuk membujuk sang istri agar menuruti keinginannya.

"nanti hyung belikan PSP baru otokke?" sogok siwon yang tentusaja mendapat cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"apa hyung fikir aku masih bodoh seperti dulu? Di belikan PSP dan aku harus melayanimu semalaman suntuk? Aku tak mau!" kesal kyuhyun dan mencubit cubit pinggang suaminya hingga sang suami mengaduh agak sakit.

"aww baby...aw sakit hentikan...aww yak!"

"yak! Hyung jangang menggelitikiku hahahaha geli hyung! aahahaha hentikan!" geli kyuhyun ketika siwon membalas perbuatannya dengan kelitikan di perut dan di bagian dadanya.

"hihihi hyung hentikan ahahahaha hentikan hyung yak! yak! Hahaha stop" kyuhyun terus merancau kegelian sampai satu suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"mommyyyy daddyy ayooo" teriak minho dari balik pintu kamar orang tuannya, ia tahu daddynya sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan mommynya, tapi ia paling tidak suka jika sarapan pagi hanya sendir, maka dari itu ia memanggil mommy dan daddynya untuk menemaninya sarapan.

Teriakan itu membuat siwon kesal karena istrinya langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh menimpa lanti, membuat ia mengaduh sakit. 'choi minho kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat!' frustasi siwon dalam hati.

'brukk'

"hyung cepat pakai bajumu! Kenapa malah duduk di situ, cepat pakai!" suara lemparan sebuah kaus dan celana jeans mengenai tubuh tegap siwon, disusul dengan omelan cepat sang istri, membuatnya tambah kesal.

"ne minho tunggu mommy" kata kyuhyun agak berteriak lalu cepat cepat berjalan menuju pintu setelah mencarikan baju untuk suaminya.

'cklekk'

"ayo turun" ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya, setelah keluar dari kamar menemui minho.

"daddy?" tanya minho pura pura bingung, padahal ia sudah mendengar omelan mommynya menyuruh daddynya memakai baju.

"nanti daddy menyusul, ayo baby" ujar kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh tegap anaknya menuju tangga.

**V**

**V**

**-Yes, Im Willing-**

**V**

**V**

"hiks hiks hiks...luhannie aku tak mau bekerja disini hiks hiks aku ingin pulang..." tangis seseorang berpakaian maid yang terdengar pilu di pelukan seorang yeoja berpakaian yang sama.

"tak apa minnie, itu tak akan terulang lagi, kau tahukan melamar pekerjaan di seoul itu sangat sulit? Sudah jangan menangis! Kau cengeng sekali, dan lagi kau adalah seorang namja jadi kau harus kuat! Jika kau berhenti siapa yang akan membiayai appamu eoh?" kata yeoja itu menenangkan, sambil mengusap usap punggun kecil maid bernama taemin lembut.

'kenapa hidupmu menyedihkan sekali minnie?' batin yeoja bernama luhan itu kasihan.

Taemin sudah menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami pada sahabat barunya ini, dari mulai ia mencari kerja kemana mana namun tak ada hasil, sampai tetangganya memberi tahu ada lowongan kerja dengan gaji yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, namun sebagai seorang maid, sedangkan taemin adalah seorang namja, namun karena wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, jadilah ia menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, dan untung saja sewaktu interview yang super ketat, identitasnya sebagai seorang namja tak terbongkar.

Perlakuan minho padanya juga sudah taemin ceritakan walau dengan air mata yang tak henti hentinya turun dari mata indah taemin, yang membuat luhan, sahabatnya juga hampir menangis mendengarnya. Walau ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya saat taemin menceritakan tentang perlakuan minho pada taemin. Karena ia belum pernah melihat tuan mudanya itu berbuat mesum atau sejenisnya.

"hikss tapi hiks hiks aku takut... Jika terulang lagi hiks.. hiks" taemin masih tetap menangis, benar kata sahabatnya, jika ia berhenti bekerja siapa yang akan membiayai sang appa yang sedang sakit, ialah satu satunya orang yang hanya bisa di andalkan. Ummanya sudah meninggal setelah sehari melahirkannya, dan sang appa yang sakit keras, kini terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Ia sangat menyayangi appanya itu, begitupun appanya padanya. Dan sebenarnya ia bekerja dan membawa appanya ke rumah sakit sudah di tentang appanya, namun ia tak mau kehilangan sang appa seperti kehilangan sang umma, tak akan mau!

"tidak itu tak akan terjadi lagi, sudahlah minnie, hapus air matamu jangan menangis, ayo kita bekerja kembali" bujuk luhan dan taemin langsung menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum, walau mata dan hidung memerah karena menangis terlalu lama, wajahnya tetap cantik dan manis.

"kajja.." ajak luhan berdiri dan di ikuti taemin di sampingnya, bergandengan tangan.

"minnie matamu memerah, Kau habis menangis?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai kepala maid di rumah keluarga Choi, kala melihat mata sembab taemin.

"gwanchana ahjumma" jawab taemin sambil menggeleng pelan disertai senyum manis yang tersunging di bibirnya, memberitahu bahwa ia baik baik saja. Namun yeoja paruh baya itu tak percaya dengan jawaban yang taemin berikan, ingat ia adalah seorang yeoja yang tak muda lagi, ia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

"apa kau sakit minnie? Jika kau sakit, istirahatlah dulu ke kamarmu, luhannie antar minnie ke kamar" prihatin yeoja paruh baya itu, bagaimana tidak, wajah taemin terlihat pucat walau tetap masih cantik.

"ne ahjumma, kajja minnie" jawab luhan dan langsung membawa taemin menuju kamar mereka.

**V**

**V**

**-Yes, Im Willing-**

**V**

**V**

Siwon menuruni tangga dengan wajah super masamnya karena kesal, walau tadi sudah melakukan permainan solonya di kamar mandi, karena istrinya menolak karena panggilan minho tadi, tapi tetap ia menginginkan istrinya melayaninya.

'baby, minho sudah besar sayang, 18 tahun!' batinnya frustasi kala melihat istrinya sedang menyuapi minho. tanpa menyadarinya datang.

karena kesal, ia berjalan agak cepat menuju meja makan itu,

'huppp'

"KYAAAAAA HYUNG.." kaget kyuhyun kala tubuhnya merasa di angkat dan di dudukan di pangkuan yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu. sedangkan minho hanya tertawa renyah melihat kemesraan orang tuanya itu.

"iss hyung turunkan aku" pinta kyuhyun sangat takut. Bukan takut karena suaminya tapi takut karena seseorang. Sekarang saja jantung kyuhyun terasa akan keluar, saking takutnya.

"sudalah tak apa apa kan baby min? Cepat suapi hyung baby" siwon tahu istrinya malu pada minho yang melihat mereka seperti ini.

"hehehe ne daddy" jawab minho dengan senyum 1000wattnya.

'jangan sampai, aku tak mau itu terjadi' batin kyuhyun, yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"aaaa..." siwon membuka mulutnya dan kyuhyun langsung menyuapinya. Dan minho yang melihat mommynya hanya memperhatikan daddynya mengunyah sambil tersenyum, ia mendekatkan piringnya pada mommynya itu.

"mommy aaaa.." ujar minho meminta disuapi. Dan siwon yang kaget, refleks mengambil sendok di piring yang tadi minho sodorkan, lalu menyendoki makanan di piring itu dan menyuapi minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tapi minho yang memang orang jenius, ia juga mengambil sendok lalu menyendoki makanan di piringnya dan "mommy aaaa..." ujarnya meminta kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dan langsung di turuti kyuhyun. Lalu ia membalas menjulurkan lidahnya pada daddynya itu, membuat siwon agak kesal.

"baby aaaa" ujar siwon membuka mulutnya, dan langsung kyuhyun menyuapinya.

"daddy aaaa" ujar minho sambil membuka mulutnya meminta di suapi lagi.

"babymin aaaaa" ujar kyuhyun ikut ikutan anak dan suaminya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Dan terjadilah aksi suap menyuap di hiasi canda tawa dari keluarga kecil itu, tanpa menydari seseorang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. "andai umma ada dan appa sehat" gumannya tersenyum.

**V**

**V**

**-TBC-**

**V**

**V**

**Terimakasih untuk yang udah review, mianhe Chandra gak bisa balas reviewnya satu satu. Tapi Chandra selalu baca kok. Jadi jangan pernah bosen review #bow**

**O.o.O ThanKYU **


End file.
